Murders And Murmurs
by Rioril
Summary: Many Will Die. Evil Will Spread. The War Has Begun (Full Summary Inside) R
1. One

**Murders And Murmers**

_Summary: _

_This Year..._

_Something Wicked This Way Comes..._

_There Are Some Secrets Better Left Untold..._

_Good People Will Die._

_Hearts Will Be Broken._

_Friends Will Be Lost._

_The Good Will Be Betrayed._

_Evil Will Spread._

_The War._

_Has Begun..._

**One**

**H**arry Sighed. Where Were The Weasleys? They Were Due To Pick Him Up An Hour Ago, Infact, They Should Have Been At 12 Grimauld Place Already. Yet, He Found Himself Stuck In The Dursleys Living Room Once More. **SNAP! **Harry Leapt Back In Shock. Arthur, Fred, George, and Molly Weasly Apparated Infront Of Harry.

"Grab Your Stuff And Hold On to My Robe Sleeve" Arthur Instructed. Harry Quickly Followed The Instruction Without Questioning Arthur. Due To The Fact That Harry Had Packed The Night Before, It Did Not Take Long For Him To Gather His Belongings.

"Now Harry, This May Feel A Bit Wierd, Apparating I Mean. But Just Make Sure You Do Not Let Go Of My Sleeve!" Mr Weasley Told Harry. Ready? 3,2,1"

**SNAP!**

Harry Was Instantly Swept Of His Feet, And Very Quickly Found Himself Zooming Around A Very Dark Room. All Of A Sudden, Thier Was A Blinding Flash Of Navy Light, Harry Heard A High-Pitched Squeeking Sound Then As Suddenly As It Started. It Stopped.

Harry found himself in the dusty, yet slightly cleaner than before Dining room of 12 Grimauld Place. Instantly, Harry Was Swarmed By His Best Friends Hermionie and Ron Aswell As Ginny, Fred, George And A Few Other Admirers Including Tonks. It Sounded As If They Were all Trying To Tell Harry Something Very Important, All At The Same Time. Harry Could Not Understand any Of This, and Only Became Confused, and Quickly Grew A Headache, Mr Weasley Stepped In For Him.

"SHUT IT! Everyone Talk To Harry One At A time, He's Just Been Sat In An Empty Muggle Room For A Week And A Half, He's Not Used To All This Bicker, Now Hermionie. You First Dear." Hermionie Smiled Sweetly At Arthur Then Embraced Harry In A Very Tight Hug

"Harry, I Missed You So Much! Did You Get Our Letters?" Harry Grunted Before Hermionie Began The Chatter Again

"Oh Good! Theres Not Much To Explain Then, YOu Got The One About Sirius Giving This Place To Dumbledores" Harry Nodded.

"The One About Percy And Fudge Going To..._Him_?" Harry Grunted Once More. "The One About..." The Room Went Still, Harry Had Only Recieved One Letter, He Must Have Missed One Of Them.

"The...Traitor?" Harrys Felt His Jaw Drop.

'Surely' Harry Thought To Himself 'No-One Would Betray The Order!' Harry Swallowed. Who? Many Members Raced Through His Head, But None Seemed Likely. Harry Finally Decided To Ask

"Who?" Hermionie Half Smiled Half Scowled Before

"We Don't Know Yet, That's What Makes It Such A Big Deal, No-One Has Any Idea In The Lughtest Of Who It Is. Until We Find Out, They'll Continue To Betray Us." This Was Bad News. With The Traitor Continuing To Feed Voldemort The Orders News, There Was Not Much Chance Of Any More Meetings.

Or Survival.

"Anyway" Molly Weasley Merrily Called "Dinners Ready!"

As Usual Mollys Cooking Had Everyone Licking Thier Lips, Thier Were Five Course For Everyone Dining In The Order (13 In All). There Was Lots Of Shouting And Joyous Conversations The Regular 'Tonks Transforming Treatment' (As Harry Now Called It) Entertainmen Resumed As Normal. Yet Something Was Missing, Thier Was A Hole In Harrys Heart That Could Not Be Covered Over, A Blank Piece OF His Mind. One Thing Was Missing. Sirius.

Harry Sat Through The Remainder Of the Dinner And The Rest Of The Night Mourning. It Upset Harry Most, When He Saw His Friends Laughing And Joking As If Voldemort Had Just Been Defeated. Fred ang George Were Up To Thier Usual Annoying Tricks. With Thier Joke Shop Finally Opened, You Had to Be Careful Wherever You Went, This Did Not Help With Harrys Temper.

As Harry Went To Bed, Sirius Mother Began To Scream The Usual Insults. Harry Completely Lost It At This And Shouted And Cursed Countless Times Using Words Which Made The Portrait Gasp Then Run For Cover. Harry Went To Lie Down On His Bed When One Of Fred And Georges "Pary Popper Poo" Began To Shout And Scream And Smell Very Bady. This Was the Last Straw Harry Pulled Out His Wand And Sighed Pointing It At The Whizzing Device. Harry Lowered His Wand And Began To Pant For Breath.

"Pull Yourself Together" Harry Warned Himself.

"Sirius Wouldn't Want You To End Up In Azkaban With No Second Shot At Hogwarts, And No Career." Harry Sighed Once More. Then Fell Fast Asleep.

**A/N:** Well Theres Chapter 1 Done! Things Are About To Get ** Very, Very Good!** Infact Have A Sneak Peak At Chapter 2 To Keep You Going...

**Two _(Sneak Peak)_**

"**YOU LET KREACHER GO?" **Harry Screamed

"**YOU LET HIM GO, WITH EVERYTHING HE KNEW? YOUR A DISGRASE TO THE ORDER, AND THE NAME OF WITCHES WIZARDS!" **He Roared. Harry Couldn't Believe It. All The Trust He Had Given Had Been Thrown Back In His Face. This Was The Last Straw. The Traitor Was So Close To Him All Along. Had Earned Harrys Trust. All Along The Traitor Was Right Under His Nose. Harry Pointed His Wand At The Traito But It Was Too Late...

**A/N**: See? It's Gonna Be Soooo Good! You'll Just Have To Wait Untill Chapter 2 Is Up! Who Do You Think The Traitor Is? A Sticker To The Person That Gets It Right First, You Should Start Collecting My Sticker, Thier Super cool ). R&R.

Loves Y'all!

Rioril


	2. Two

**Two**

Harry Awoke Next Morning With A Very Painful Headache. The Bickering Noise Of Last Night Had Made His Ears Ring A Thousand Times Over, And Now It Was Taking Its Toll On Harry.

'Maybe I Was A Bit Miserable Last Night' Harry Though To Himself.

'They Are Suffering A Loss Aswell, And There Just Trying To Look On The Bright Side Of Life By Having Fun'.

Harry Picked Up The Pillow Next To him , and a smirk came across his face as he launched the pillow playfully at Ron.

"Wake Up!" Harry Joked. Rons Face Was Buried In His Own Pillow But still He Managed To Throw The Pillow Back. Harry Chuckled Then Got Himself Out Of Bed.

"So You Cherred Up Then?" Ron Asked Sarcastically. Harry Chuckled Then Pulled Some Clothes On And Ran Down The Stairs Closely Followed By Ron.

As Harry Pushed The Battered Oak Door Open to the Dining Room, He Was Knocked Flying Backwards By A Snow Owl Flying Towards Him. Harry Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs, He Did'nt Want Any More Surprises This Lifetime. Sighing and Scowling At Rons Hysterical Laughing, Harry tried His Best To Put On A Happy Face.

When He Entered The Dining Room Of Dumbledores Army HeadQauters, Herry Saw The Reason Of The Snow Owl. Hermionie, Ginny and Tonks Were All Clutching Letters With The Hogwarts Seal On It, Hermionie Handed Harry And Ron's Letters To Them. Harry Broke The School Seal and Read The Letter Inside.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_This Year At Hogwarts Many More School Books Will Be Needed Please Find Attatched A List Of The Required Books. Some Are Requested By The New Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher "Profeesor Tonks". Should You Have Any Further Questions Or Queries, Please Do Not Hesitate To Owl Me._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry Felt His Jaw Drop He Looked Up At Tonks And Asked

"Your The Defence Againast The Dark Arts Teacher?" Tonks Smirked and waved The Hogwarts Letter She Hd Clutched In Her Hand.

"Yup, I Just Found Out Myself! Dumbledore Asked Me To Apply, he Was Desperate And Since I Was Fired FromT he Ministry Of Magic And We Need More Members From The Order There, I Did, and Well The Rest As Muggles Say, Is History!" Harry Smirked Then Glanced At The School Supplies List For This Year.

"You Know What I'm Going To Say..." Molly Announced.

"Off to Diagon Alley!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Nearly No Time At All, Harry, Hermionie, Ron, Ginny, and Molly Were In Diagon Alley, Shopping For Hogwarts School Supplys. First They Went To Gringotts, Then Brought All The Needed Books At Flourish & Blotts. As A Bit Of A 'Half-Done Treat' Molly Took The Young Wizards To 'Weasley Wizards Wheezes" To Buy A Few Funny Practical Jokes.

Once Harry Had Said GoodBye To Fred And George, They Headed To All The Other Required Shops. On The Way To The Nearest Floo-Network Fire Place However, Harry Made An Unwanted Encounter. Draco And Nacrissa Malfoy Came Round The Corner And Closely Avoided Banging Into The Weasleys, Harry And Hermionie.

"Molly" Nacrissa Scowled. Molly Said Nothing, But As Rons Her Ears Went As Flaming Red As Her Hair. Nacriss Glared At Harry Menacingly then Told Him

"Lucius Send His Love" She Chuckled Then Pushed Molly To The Side And Walked On. Malfoy Walked Past Ron Who Emplanted A Fist In Dracos Chest Then Walked Extremely Fast.

"Thier Up To Something.." Ron Told Harry Curiously "Something Just Doesn't Seem Quite Right." Harry Simply Nodded. Mrs. Malfoys Words Were Disturbing Lucius Must Be Up To Something, Probally Trying To Escape, and Chances Were Draco And Nacriss Were Helping Him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later That Night The Order Dined Together, Harry Was Very Hungry and Mollys Cooking Was Very Satisfying. It Had Been A Long Day, Alot More Cheerful Than The Day Before. Little Did Harry Know That that Night Something Was About To Happen That Would Change Everything. Soon Evil Would Recieve Information Vital To The Orders Plans Of Secrecy.

It Was At 8'o clock that Remus came running in to the room with a very worried look on his face. He sighed as pure fear spread accross his face.

"Wheres Kreacher?" He Asked. Harrys Felt His Jaw Drop For The Second Time This Day. Kreacher Couldn't Have Escaped, He Would Have To Be Freed. The Traitor Had Been At Work."He's Nowhere In The Mansion, The Traitors Been At Work..." Harry Swallowed MAybe, With A Bit Of Luck, The Traitor Was Going To Be Revealed, and Stopped.

"Who Let Him Go?" Said The Once Kind And Caring Voice Of Molly, Now However She Seemed Very Stern And Concerned, Like She Did The Day When Ron, Fred, And George Stole Arthurs Car and Resued Harry From The Dursleys.

"Come On! Step up!"

The Door Swung Open And In came Hermionie She Leant Against The Wall And Announced.

"I Did. SPEW Buisness." She No Longer Seemed Like The Old Hermionie She Seemed Evil and Wicked.

"I Let Kreacher Go."

All Along...Hermionie Had Been The Traitor Harry Felt Himself Burn With Rage.

"**YOU LET KREACHER GO?" **Harry Screamed

"**YOU LET HIM GO, WITH EVERYTHING HE KNEW? YOUR A DISGRASE TO THE ORDER, AND THE NAME OF WITCHES WIZARDS!" **He Roared. Harry Couldn't Believe It. All The Trust He Had Given Had Been Thrown Back In His Face. This Was The Last Straw. The Traitor Was So Close To Him All Along. Had Earned Harrys Trust. All Along The Traitor Was Right Under His Nose. Harry Pointed His Wand At The Traitor But It Was Too Late...

"I'm Not The Traitor Harry" Hermionie Told Him. Pointing Her Wand At The Stone Floor Hermionie Commanded.

"Lumos Ricochet!" FromT he Tip Of Hermionies Wand Came a BallOf Light Which Hit Off The Wall and began To Spin And Bounce Off All The Walls. Thier Was A Blinding Flash Of Light, And WhenIt Cleared.

**Hermionie was gone.**

**A/N**- Well? No Sample Chapter This Time I'm Afraid, Too Much To Do, Not It Will Get Good, Next Chapter Someone Will Die, Next Chapter, The War Truly Beings. Next Chapter Is Coming Your Way! R&R

Love Y'all  
Rioril


	3. Three

**Three**

The Disapearence Of Hermionie Was Hieght Of Conversation Within The Order For The Next Few Days. No one Knew Quite Why She Released Kreacher, Or Why She Felt The Need To Run Away. The Next Couple Of Nights Were Just Like Harrys First Night At 12 Grimauld Place. Depressing.

The Next Week Or So Droned On Miserably Slow. Every Day Seemed The Same As The One Before. Get Up, Eat, Sleep, Get Up, Try To Talk to Ron, Mourn, Sleep, Eat, Sleep. That Was His Routine, Each Day Couldn't Go Fast Enough.

On And On This Routine Went, The Only Change Was One Clear Evening. Harry Was Lying Awake In Bed, It Was Very Dark. The Bedroom Door Swung Open, And A Shadowy Figure Entered The Room. It Lurked Ever Closer, Harry Pretended To Be Asleep, Hoping To Surprise The Intruder. The Mysterious Figures Arm Extended and touched The Shoulder Of Harry.

"**EXPELLIARMUS!**" Harry Caled Out. The Figure Was Knocked Backwards, Yet Managed To Keep Ahold Of Its Wands.

"Lumos" Comanded A Known Voice, The Light Of The Tip Of The Wand Revealed Remus' Face.

"Calm Down Harry!" He Comforted Him "Its Me, I Just Want To Talk!" Harry Lowered His Wand And Sighed.

"Have A Seat" He Told Lupin.

Remus Sat Down Then Pointed His Wand At The Celing and Told It.

"Lumos Leviosa!" The Ball Of Light Began to Float Above Harry And Remus' Heads. Remus Pulled Out A Chocolate Bar, Snapped A Bit Off and Gave Harry A Couple Of Sqaures.  
"Harry, I Have To Go To The Shrieking Shack Soon, It's A Full Moon. I Just Thought That Before I Go, I Should Talk To You. You Know What I'm Going To Say...Eat." Remus Told Him. Harry Chuckled Slightly Then Took A Bite Of The "Honeydukes Finest" Bar.

Remus Smiled At Harrys Slightly Happier Face, Then Continued.

"Harry, You Need To Cheer Up A Bit. I Know Your'e At A Major Loss, What With Sirius And Hermionie. You Need To Remember However, That So Is Everone Else. Ron Was Hermionies Friend, And Many Sourly Miss Sirius. I Beg Of You, Just Cheer Up A Bit. Make An Effort. Please?" Harry Sighed.

"OK, Just Out Of Interest Remus, Why Did You Have To Talk so Fast, Its Not Like I'm Going To Bite Your Head Off." Remus Chuckled Lightly

"Thats The Impression You've Been Giving!" He Told Harry.

Harrys Face Smiled, But Really Inside That Remark Hurt Him. He Never Meant To Seem Like Anyone That Came Across Him Was About To Have The "Avada Kerdabra" Put On Them. Remus Grined Weakly.

"Well, I Best Be Off. See You Later Harry."

"Bye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later That Evening (After A Happier Meal) Harry and Ron Walked Up To Thier Bedroom. Ron Opened The Door First, Then Stared At An envelope On Harrys Bed.

"Where D'That Come From?" Ron Asked. Harry Shrugged His Shoulder, But Apporached The Envelope Nethertheless.

Thier Was Somethin wierd About This Envelope, Something Menicing About It. Harry Shook His Head . It Was An Envelope! He Chuckled And Reached Out For It, As His Fingers Grasped The Paper Package Of The Envelope, Thier Was A Flash Of Light. Harry Was in The shrieking Shack.

**A/N:** Well? Quite A Short Chapter. Because Thier Is Going To be A Death Next Chapter! DUN DUN DUN! Have A Guess Who It Is!

50 Points Correct Answer

25 Points Kinda Close

5 Points Wrong answer.


	4. Four

**Four**

**A/N**: Sorry this Update has taken so long, I moved house and then our internet wasn't working (so I worked on the original copy of this chapter) then my system had to be rebooted so the internet would work (but it didn't). Not only did I have to re-write this chapters original draft and then the second edition (which I wasn't happy with) so it has led to a delayed draft 3. There are also several other reasons that delayed the disrebution of this chapter, which although unfortunate, inspired the storyline of chapters five six and seven. Anyway, enough babble. This Chapter begins exactly where its prequel chapter left off, Harry has just found himself in the Shrieking Shack, this is exactly where we pick up. So, Enough waiting, here it is :)

**Seven**

The furniture was covered in more scratches, and dust was everywhere but the -apparently haunted- mansion was still recognisable. Infact, it came as a shock to Harry that the Shrieking Shack had changed at all. It hadn't occured to Harry that Remus would still be using the Shack every fort-night, even when Remus had told him earlier that he would be heading to the Shack at seven'o clock tonight, it hadn't clicked with Harry. Of Remus would have enflicted the scratches, and dust gathers itself, The Shrieking Shacks small transformation somehow made a big difference to Harry.

Harry stood up and began to walk around the Shack, searching for the letter that had brought him here, it had been a portkey -a portkey is an enchanted object that magicaly transports a witch of wizard from one destination to another in a matter of seconds- that had brought him here, probally an illegal one. Harry had been transported to a dangerous situation by an illegal portkey before, when he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he had touched the Triwizard tournament cup (along with Cedric Diggory -who Voldemort had murdered-) and witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort. If Harry could find the letter, he could return to Grimauld Place and escape from the eerie fate that he felt he would have to live through.

For several minutes Harry searched through the dark and dank rooms of the shack -by wandlight- for the portkey. His searches led Harry to the extra dark and dusty room where Harry had first found out that Remus was a werewolf, as well as discovering many secrets about his -now- dead godfather Sirius Black, and Ron's so called rat scabbers. Harry searched through this room as hard as he could, but no luck either. There was only one more hiding place in this room that Harry could think of and that was on top of the old grandfather clock he peered above, and there it was! Harry stretched his arm to try and reach the portkey but it was too high, sighing, he glanced at the clock, it was 7'oclock.

Harry would have run for dear life, if he did not find himself frozen to the spot in fear. Seven was when Remus was coming. As if waiting for this to hit Harry, thier was a large **SNAP!** as Remus apparated into the room.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Remus asked curiously.

"Portkey brung me here, an illegal one." Harry told him "Could you take me back please?" It was too late. Remus was sudenly trembling ferociously, large amounts of hair began to spring from all over his body, and his short nails grew to long claws. His face turned into that of a wolves, and he began to grow to a tremendous hieght. He had transformed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Remus It's Me! It's Harry!" He called as he narrowly dodged a swipe from Werewolf Lupin. Harry could see these efforts were useless, Remus continued to swipe and slash at the helpless sixteen year old.

"**RICTUS EMPRA!**" a cold voice called, Remus was knocked to the floor, and seemed injured. Harry's head span to see a hooded figure holding a long and knobby wand. The mysterious figure now raised it's wand to Harry who felt a shiver run up his spine as the creature spoke

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment" said the cold and droning voice "Just waiting for the time that I could show 'The Famous Harry Potter' how weak he was, I wanted to murder him slowly."

Harry shuddered, he recognised that voice, he just couldn't remember when he heard it last. Harry grabbed his wand and began to cast the expelliarmus charm, but his spell was cut short by an "Accio wand!" Harry felt his own wand fly into that of the figures.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, the hooded wizard just cakled evily, then turned on Remus.

"Avada Kerdabra!" it called to the whimpering Remus.

It seemed to take forever, Harry looked into the fear of the eyes of the werewolf. Before, Remu's werewolf form had been full of ferocity and anger, now it seemed as if it was loving, and fear. His body jolted into the air, then the corpse of Remus hit the floor with a loud thud.

"REMUS!" Harry called at the top of his voice "REMUS! NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME, NOT NOW, NOT EVER! REMUS!" It was no good. Harry's sadened crys could not change the fate of Remus Lupin. He was dead.

Harry sprinted to the corpse and called "Accio Wand!" His wand zoomed from the cold-blooded murderers hand to his own. "Accio Portkey!" he called to the letter, this zoomed into his other hand. Harry clutched the body of Remus and felt thatjolting sensation once more, thier was a flash of light, and Harry and the dead-Remus were in one of the living rooms of 12 Gimauld Place, the bustling laughter was cut short all eyes turned on Harry.

**AN:** Wow, I really am not happy with the descriptive context of The second half of this Chapter, but I really needed to get it up, so because it really isn't that great at all, I'll give you a sample of the next one :) Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**Five (Sample)**

_**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE CRITICISED AND BULLIED FOR EVERY SINGLE THING YOU DO!" **Hermionie shouted. _

_"Hermionie, I'm so sorry, if only me and ron'd have known, we could help, we would stop laughing at you!" Harry told her, trying to comfort her. Ron nodded his head in agreement. _

_"It's too late for that." Hermionie said coldly,she now raised her wand to Harry and Ron._

_"Avada Kerdabra."_


End file.
